tore
by Verenice
Summary: song-fic multicapítulo.No es una colección de one-shots.Sweeney no asesina a la Señora Lovett,sino que pretende acabar con ella de otra manera...
1. El último vals

**Bueno, después de un terrible período de página en blanco, donde me limité a escribir algún que otro One-shot desabrido, y realizar una traducción (que prometo continuar),aquí está mi segundo fic "de verdad".Abajo,la canción del capi :Last Waltz,de "The rasmus"**

* * *

**Haz****me ciego, cubre mis ojos**

**Puedes hacer lo q tu quieras hacer**

**Estoy paralizado por el perfecto humor**

**Cuando ****estamos bailando con las vendas puestas**

**Haces tan fácil el marte y odiarte**

**No puedo explicarlo, me siento inseguro**

**Tú dices es simple: "tu mueres solo para vivir otra vez****"**

**Tú dices que estamos esperando el ú****ltimo vals**

**Otro, tú y yo**

**Otro revolucionario, celestial romance**

**Esperando por el último vals**

**Y entonces parece**

**Que no encontraremos ****la solución**

**La confusión dirige el baile**

**Estamos esperando por el ultimo vals**

**Alaba el vino tan divino**

**Y eso hiere**** como una rosa**

**Permite a la noche fluir en el interior**

**Abre la ventana y deja al viento soplar**

**En la cumbre de la noche**** este infeliz final**

**Sigues**** negándote a contestar mis llamados**

**Tira la venda y deja de fingir**

**Tú dices prepárate para el ú****ltimo vals**

**Otro, tú y yo **

**Otro revolucionario, celestial romance**

**Esperando por el último vals**

**Y entonces ****parece**

**Que no encontraremos la solución**

**La confusión dirige el baile**

**Estamos esperando por el último vals**

**Creo que nadie en este mundo tiene la respuesta para mí **

**pero sigo esperando que alguien la haya escuchado**

Calor, cuerpos, màs calor, más cuerpos y hedor. Eso es lo que rodeaba y envolvía a Nellie Lovett, los segundos eran cada vez más vertiginosos. Esto era el fin. Su amado Señor T había descubierto su engaño, y ahora, con una amiga en la mano, le insistía en acercarse a él. Ella normalmente hubiera corrido a sus brazos, sonriente. Pero éste no era un momento normal. Ella le sonreía, siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez la sonrisa era falsa y tensa; era distinta, macabramente distinta. Al igual que la mirada de su amado. Los ojos le brillaban, después de años de permanecer apagados. Pero este brillo era siniestro, y a la vez...totalmente irresistible.

Él continuaba indicándole que se acerque, iba a despedirse de ella.¿Y qué mejor manera que bailando, girando en círculos constantemente, volviendo a los mismos lugares de partida, hasta quizás lograr quedar inconscientes? De alguna manera, su relación se parecía a un vals, dramático e ininterrumpible. Ahora quería bailar el último vals, porque se dio cuenta de que nada tenía ya significado. O por el contrario, que todo ya había cobrado sentido.

Ella luchaba contra su propia voluntad, estaba ciega por su pasión. Corría peligro de ser asesinada, y aun así el mero instinto de supervivencia quedaba en segundo plano, opacado por sus sentimientos. La batalla interior que se libraba en la mente de Nellie era fugaz, hasta que la supervivencia al final ganó. Entonces ella se alejaba, dando pasos moderados. Pero entonces él se puso de pie y se aproximó, se aproximó tanto que la alcanzó. Y ahí cuado ella esperaba que el metal pasee por su cuello, las manos del barbero se posaron sobre su cintura y su mano. Tomaron el envión, y allí comenzó el vals. El último.

Él le cantaba. Le cantaba sobre el futuro, la vida, el perdón...y ella le respondía, cantándole sobre la vida, el futuro, el confort...

De repente , el sudor comenzó a ser el doble de lo normal en el cuerpo de Lovett. El horno estaba abierto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar el desastre. Ella seguía girando y sonriendo, con la certeza de que terminaría en las llamas... y él la levanta; y ella tiembla; y el la deposita nuevamente en el piso, y ella quiere llorar. Eso era, realmente, un milagro de amor. Èl le dio una vuelta, y caminó hacia la puerta, sin decir palabra. Ella lo interrogó:

-Se…señor Todd-pronunciar su nombre le resultaba terriblemente difícil.-¿Qué..Qué hará ahora?

Él siguió sin inmutarse, abrió la puerta y desapareció en las escaleras. Ella lo sigue, muy consternada y muerta de susto, pero decidida.

Los dos llegan a la puerta de la barbería, él entra y busca su saco, que apestaba a sangre seca, se lo pone, y guarda en su interior la caja donde dormían sus amigas.

-¿Señor T., donde piensa ir, corazón?

-Cállese.-Él fue donde la gran ventana, miró por ella con las pupilas cargadas de ira...y lloró. Completamente en silencio. Nellie intentó aproximarse, pero él rasgó el vidrio con una de las navajas, por lo que ella se vio obligada a apartarse, tomándolo a èl por la manga y evitándole las heridas.

-Me voy.-Le dijo él a secas, fríamente, y con los ojos húmedos.-NO intente seguirme, Señora Lovett,¡NO LO HAGA!,le bramo, queriendo empujarla. Ella se tambaleó y comenzó a llorar.

Él ni siquiera reparó ,sino que salió del cuarto con un portazo, y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia las calles londinenses. Subió a un carruaje, y se fue, sabiendo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

DISCULPEN LA BREVEDAD DEL CAPÍTULO,PERO ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE LO QUE TENÏA PENSADO.LOS PRÓXIMOS SERÁN MAS LARGOS...


	2. Zarpa

**Bueno,a los que leyeron,(Y ESPECIALEMENTE A QUIENES DEJARON RR) muchas gracias!!.Aquí llega el segundo capi,otra vez tema de "the Rasmus","Sail away".Espero que lean y les guste a Todds! Saludos )**

* * *

**En una época teníamos mucho por que luchar **

**Teníamos un sueño, teníamos un plan **

**Destellábamos en el aire, separábamos a muchos de envidia**

**En una época, no debíamos preocuparnos**

**Recuerdo cuando juré que el amor sería interminable**

**Tú y yo nunca moriríamos **

**Recuerdo cuando juré que lo tendríamos todo**

**Lo tendríamos todo**

**Zarpa, es hora de irse**

**Los días de lluvia te los quedas tú**

**Desvanécete, la noche llama mi nombre**

**Tú te quedarás, yo zarparé**

**En una época solíamos quemar velas**

**Teníamos un lugar al cual llamar "hogar"**

**Soñábamos nuestra vida**

**Lo hacíamos ilimitadamente **

**Cada día era un regalo **

**En una época**

**Zarpa, es hora de irse**

**Los días de lluvia te los quedas tú**

**Desvanécete, la noche llama mi nombre**

**Tú te quedarás, yo zarparé**

**No hay razón para mentir **

**No hay necesidad de fingir **

**Qué grato morir **

**Para volver a vivir **

**No tengo miedo de volar**

**Y alcanzar el fin**

**Alcanzar el fin**

**Zarpa, es hora de irse**

**Los días de lluvia te los quedas tú**

**Desvanécete, la noche llama mi nombre**

**Tú te quedarás, yo zarparé**

**Zarpa**

**La noche llama mi nombre**

**Zarpa **

* * *

Todd observaba sus navajas, pero sin estar realmente concentrado en ellas. Su mente divagaba entre el recuerdo de Lucy y el vals con Lovett. Acababa de darse cuenta cuán sumergido en la tragedia estaba, su Lucy había sido asesinada por su propio puño, ahora no había más esperanzas…se había convertido en el peor monstruo, arrancándose con su propia mano la única razón por la cual aún vivía. Su sombra ya le espantaba, y si bien la venganza contra el hombre que había convertido su vida en un infierno ya estaba completa, ahora faltaba hacer pagar a alguien más. Al responsable de que todo se convierta **realmente **en una desgracia, una eterna mierda. La idea no le espantó en absoluto, nunca perdonaría ni olvidaría. Ahora debía cobrar venganza…**contra él mismo**.

Miró por la ventana del carruaje: un velo grisáceo cubría toda la calle. Era temprano en la madrugada, y estaba comenzando a salir de Londres. Aunque nunca le había indicado al cochero dónde se dirigí exactamente. Mientras observaba el paisaje, sacaba una de sus _amigas_ de 

estuche, dispuesto a rebanar su garganta y acabar con su vida y su error…la adrenalina iba en una intrépida carrera por sus venas, y el metal cada vez más cerca del cuello, cuando por fin…

Una mujer al parecer joven apareció de la nada en medio de la bruma, iba por la vereda con una cuna, cantándole al niño que se arropaba dentro con mucha dulzura. Esa tierna voz, esa imagen, lo salvó por completo de la oscuridad. De momento, como si sus ojos hubieran sido abiertos después de años, la recordó_… ¡Johanna! _Después de todo, algo quedaba para él. Se extrañó que su ira e impotencia le hayan cegado tanto como para no recordar a su hija. Seguramente ya estaría camino a Plymouth con Anthony, quien la había rescatado del manicomio. O al menos, eso pensaba .Él nunca la llevó a la barbería, estaba seguro de que la habría reconocido… ¿o no? _Ese muchacho joven, al cual estuvo a punto de "afeitar"…esos ojos… ¡pero si era ella! ¡Y estaba a salvo!_... por un momento, temió la posibilidad de ser delatado por ella, pero si nadie había venido a buscarlo antes de que se marche, Johanna no había dicho nada. Su rostro y espíritu-si aún lo tenía- experimentaron una sensación de alivio, entonces guardó su navaja y le indicó fríamente al conductor:

-A Plymouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nellie estaba sentada al lado de la gran ventana de su emporio, con el vaso de ginebra casi vacío y Toby junto a ella, Las lágrimas bajaban por la enrojecida cara de la mujer, y la preocupación reinaba en sus gestos y su mente. _Se había ido, después de tan maravilloso momento en el sótano… ¡Cómo había esquivado la muerte!¡Cómo no lo besó, sabiendo que era el final!..._Ahora, lo que más le preocupaba era qué sería de él_…¿dónde habrá ido?¿En busca de Johanna? Pero es imposible,ya huyó con el muchacho a Dios sabe dónde…_

Miró el reloj y le pareció conveniente ir a dormir. En unas horas vendrían los clientes del mediodía, y no podía presentarse así. Una vez segura en su cama, se echó a llorar sin censura-Depués de empapar la almohada, y,más tarde, tranquilizarse, se quedó en silencio, tan solo pensando…a pesar de que estuvo no más de una semana con ella, todos los momentos parecían haber durado meses ,lo único que arruinaba su recuerdo era esa sed de venganza del Señor T…esa estúpida obsesión por el juez y por Lucy, toda esa muerte…y una vez redimido… _¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?..._ahora ella cargaría sola con el negocio, quizás él decidió mudarse a otro barrio, donde sea menos aclamado…o tal vez se había marchado de Londres…_no, eso sonaba estúpido_, aquí vivía el recuerdo de su hija y su esposa, y aquí vivía ella, única persona que le quedaba… _¡SÍ!,_ no había dudas de que estaba en la ciudad, en algún punto…-_ánimo, Nellie_- se dijo. Sólo era cuestión de buscarlo, le confesaría cuán arrepentida estaba, le demostraría sus sentimientos por él otra vez…y él entendería. Al menos, ella rogaba por que entendiera…así al fin estarían juntos y paz. Todo eso si su corazón se dignaba a perdonar…


	3. Rayando el sol

HE VUELTOO! Bueno, no se si me extrañaron o no, yo solo hago mi trabajo XD y realmente, ya me sentía parásita del sitio u.u

Bueno, no se que contarles, me gustaría dar algunas explicaciones de por qué demoré tanto,(aunque la verdad a nadie le interese, a excepción de NellieLovet, las autoras solemos estar MESES sin publicar),la cuestión es que tuve un periodo malo, "coma creativo",como le llama la Mrs Jess(si...a vos te hablo, ratona de las rr's ¬¬ jajaja) pero aquí estoy, con más "Tore" para Todds!!! Elegí esta canción de Maná aunque se que no es la mejor, y las otras dos estuvieron mucho mejor elegidas respecto al capi, la cuestión es que mientras pasaba el tiempo, yo iba cambiando de ideas, este capi empezó pensado de una manera terminó de otra, para no hacer el fic tan largo e interminable(tanto para mi como para ustedes, que se toman la molestia de leer, o sea,¡mil gracias!).

Y ahora, para no hacer esta intro tan larga e interminable...el capítulo tres!!

Rayando el sol  
rayando por ti  
esta pena, me duele, me quema sin tu amor  
no me has llamado, estoy desesperado son  
muchas lunas las que te he llorado.  
CORO  
Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón me muero  
por ti oeooo viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así rayando el sol.  
A tu casa yo fui y no te encontré en el  
parque, en la plaza, en el cine yo te busqué, te  
tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma más  
ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti.

Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón oh me muero  
por ti, viviendo sin ti y no aguanto,  
me duele tanto estar así rayando el sol.

Rayando por ti  
rayando  
rayando uuuh, rayando, rayando el sol  
rayando ay, ay, ay, ay, rayando el sol  
rayando.

Ya habían pasado dos días, tales como años, para Nellie. La pobre pastelera se había tomado algo de tiempo para dedicarse por completo a la búsqueda del Señor Todd, quien no daba señales de vida . Ahora que era un mujer de gran reputación, le hubiera encantado usar su reconocimiento en pos del encuentro con su amor, pero el barbero tenía un perfil demasiado bajo y oscuro como para que su nombre sea dicho en todas las calles. Ella ya sabía; Una boca imprudente, y todo lo que soñaba y poseía caería en pedazos...

Sin embargo...no. Le había buscado por toda la ciudad, el parque, los puertos, los barrios ricos y los mas bajos, y como (no) le era de esperar, no le había encontrado. Debía entonces resignarse a la última opción, una que no creía posible pero era lo único que restaba...el Señor Todd había tenido a bien tomar un carruaje e ir en búsqueda de su hija Johanna. La idea rozaba la ridiculez, puesto que ni siquiera él sabía donde estaba ella ahora, y hasta había pensado en olvidarla para siempre... pero una vez descubierta la verdad, con el pasado golpeando a las puertas del presente, quizas la necesidad de volver a reencontrarse con su vida anterior lo venció, obligándole a alejarse de la cariñosa mano de Lovett.

-Ya era de esperar, Señora...-le dijo Toby refunfuñando, imposible mostrarle a su madre adoptiva una sonrisa con ese _Sr._ _T_ en la cabeza. –una vez que consiguió lo que buscaba, la dejaría, sin la mas mínima intención de...era lo mismo que hacía el Sr Pirelli ,una vez terminada la venta, no me cuidaba y hasta había intentado deshacerse de mí, pero siempre halle forma de arreglármelas...como ya le dije, los demonios seducen estos dias, pero luego...yo estaré siempre para cuidarle.

-Oh querido- le dio un beso en la frente-no es bueno decir semejantes cosas del pobre Sr T... estoy segura de que aun esta aquí...y volverá, somos lo único que tiene...

-Oh Señora...odio desalentarla, pero yo se con seguridad que le ha dejado a su suerte...agradezca al cielo que me tiene y yo la tengo, Señora...usted es mucho..

-Basta, Toby- le sonrió frágilmente.- ahora mejor que descansemos, temprano esperan una tanda de tartas que deben ser horneadas...

-¿¡Acaso piensa vender esas tartas?! ¡pero si son el engaño de Londres! Vamos, ahora que el Sr. Todd no está aquí para amenazarle, no tiene que hacer esos horribles pasteles...

-Pero cariño...es nuestra única fuente de ingresos...al menos, lo era. Además,¿no son deliciosos?

-Pero...

-Ya, ya amor –le hizo señas de silencio con un dedo sobre los labios-ahora ve a dormir, si no quieres ser el especial de mañana...-Toby miró a La Señora Lovett aterrado- sólo es broma, cariño.

Así , la oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad de Londres y de igual manera lo hacía en los desolados caminos, por los cuales curiosamente transitaba Todd. Seguramente no faltaba mucho para su reencuentro con Johanna.

Aunque los motivos sobren, él no estaba nervioso ni alterado, sino calmo e imperturbable como siempre desde su regreso. Debía hablar con su niña, era lo único que tenía en este preciso momento. Una vez que la vea y se despida...quién sabe que podría ser de él. Tampoco eso le preocupaba.

Así pasaron unas tras otras las horas de la noche, y el amanecer-ya no rojo, sino naranja-hizo su aparición a través de las ventanas del carro, despertando(por primera vez luego de muchos años de un provocado insomnio) a Sweeney Todd. Luego, los ruidos comenzaron a acercarse a sus oídos , indicándole que estaba atravesando un poblado. El coche detuvo su marcha, y el cochero abrió la puerta para dar su mensaje:

-Buenos días. He aquí Plymouth, mi Señor. Son veinte libras.

-Tome.-le tendió la mano con el dinero.-dígame,¿dónde podría preguntar por alguien de este lugar?

-Diríjase allí. En ese edificio puede preguntar por cualquier habitante, y le serà dicho el paradero.-el cochero le indicó un edificio de gran tamaño a una cuadra de distancia.

-Bien.

Y tras esas breve palabra, se encaminó hacia el lugar.

-Anthony Hope. Marinero, unos veinte años.¿Podría decirme donde lo encuentro?

-Disculpe, identifíquese y dígame que relación tiene con el señor Hope.

-Soy Sweeney Todd de Fleet Street, Londres. Digamos que soy su...viejo amigo. Y ...suegro-le costo horrores pronunciar la palabra "suegro".Era ajena a él, no podía tener relación familiar con el muchacho. Pero después de todo, era la verdad indiscutible. _Suegro._

-Bien...reside con su esposa en el 454 de St George Street. Frente a la iglesia.

-Se lo agradezco.-le dijo a secas. Giró en sí, y se marcho.

Los vecinos comenzaban a protestar. Por tercer día consecutivo, la Señora Lovett no iba a abrir su tienda, y cada vez era más y más posible el nacimiento del rumor acerca de la relación entre ella y el barbero. Casualmente, desde que el Señor Todd abandonó la ciudad, ella abandonó su tienda. Pero se le hacía imposible hoy día atender...el rotundo fracaso de la búsqueda de su amado le había provocado fuerte malestar y fiebre."Mal de amores",según Toby.

-Iré por unas aspirinas.-le dijo el niño mientras ella retosaba en la cama.

-Gracias amor...no se qué haría sin ti...-le agradeció su "madre" con ternura.

En el momento en que Toby estuvo fuera de la casa, lo recordó. El pequeño, en su afán de no perder a su "madre" había olvidado el dinero. Ella bajó con las monedas por la escalera, afortunadamente lo alcanzó a los pocos metros.

-¡Toby! ¡El dinero!

El niño la oyó gritar y retrocedió a buscarlo. Mas cuando ella estuvo a punto de volverse a casa, reconoció ese cabello, esa manera jovial de andar...vestía mejor que la ultima vez que lo había visto, y llevaba una gran diligencia consigo. Parecía ser que el muchacho también la recordaba, porque se le acercó al instante.

-Di...disculpe,¿Señora Lovett, verdad?

-La misma, hijo.

-¡Oh, Señora!¿Cómo se encuentra? - Anthony le daba un entusiasmado saludo a la mujer que había hecho su sueño posible, fugarse con su amada Johanna.-Espero que me recuerde, soy Anthony, quien...

-Si, te recuerdo, hijo.-Lo interrumpió ella en su frenético saludo.-Pues, la vida no me sonríe últimamente, ya veras por mi aspecto que...-se explicó Lovett, gesticulando con las manos hacia su cara, inusualmente pálida.

-¿Y el Señor Todd?¿Se encuentra bien, verdad? Cuando termine con estas entregas pensaba pasar a...-la voz de Anthony se apagó sin terminar la oración. Vio como al pronunciar su nombre la mirada de La Señora Lovett se volvió triste, comprendiendo que algo que no podía ser bueno había ocurrido.

-¿Qué...que? ¿pasó algo? ¿Está bien?

-Pues él...-suspiró-él se ha ido...¡pasó hace tres días y no puedo encontrarle! Lo busque por toda la ciudad, y no logro dar con él, realmente temo por su vida, y...

-Tranquila, Señora...es muy probable que haya dejado la ciudad. Yo podría ayudarle a encontrarlo.

-Ven conmigo, Anthony. Debemos hablar.

PD:NellieLovet y Mrs Jess Ylonen son admiradas profesionalmente ^^


	4. yo,mas que nadie

YEES IM BACK IN BLACK!*Verenice canta revoleando el manuscrito del capi* Ok, no sé qué le flashee, no sé como pasó, lo único que recuerdo es que era tarde en la noche, y me dije "tengo que escribir otro capi"…así que horas más tarde en la mañana, me encerré en mi pieza y no paré. Hace mucho que no subo, y menos que miro la peli, asi que si no es mi mejor producción..No me maten xD ya…disfrútenlo, y hasta la próxima subida ;)

El joven Hope, devenido en cartero al sentar cabeza con la siempre pálida, siempre hermosa Johanna, siguió a Lovett dentro del local. Ella desempolvó un lugar en la barra, y después de servir un té, comenzó:

-¿No has oído nada nuevo acerca de Turpin, verdad?

-¿Se refiere al tutor de Johanna? Él…

-Shh…-le interrumpió ella.- vaya, creía que todos esos meses en el viaje habían servido de algo…mi querido, Turpin no era más que el monstruo que convirtió al Señor Todd en lo que es.

Anthony recordó el relato que el barbero le contó el día en que llegaron a Londres.

-El buitre…

-El mismo.-afirmó la mujer.-Como sabrás, después de su desaparición, el juez ha estado en boca de todos-Nellie suprimió una sonrisa, aún así estaba segura de que el muchacho no comprendería el sentido _literal_ de la frase.-lo mismo que su bedel. El señor T…los ajustició.

-¿¡qué!?- Anthony estaba no menos que sorprendido. Había compartido tiempo con un asesino, le había salvado la vida…y aún así no le guardaba rencor."_Dios santo, fui un marinero con todas las de la ley…"_

-Tranquilo, corazón-Lovett le tomó de la mano, en pos de calmarlo.-Él era quien tenía a su hija…tu Johanna. Todd lo supo en seguida, y cuando le contaste de tus planes con ella, él solo se preocupó por recuperarla…

-¿Cree que haya huido a Southampton?-preguntó Anthony, con asombro. Si unas semanas atrás se había perdido buscando una plaza, ahora la ciudad resultaba tan pequeña como una aldea.

Lovett lo consideró un instante, mas cuando Toby cruzó la puerta agitando un frasco transparente, ella salió del ensimismamiento.

-¡Mamá, tengo el remedio!...-calló al ver al joven que estaba sentado frente a su madre.-buenos días, Señor… ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Toby, éste es Anthony, un amigo del Señor Todd…

Anthony le estrechó la mano amigablemente, Toby hizo lo mismo mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios alguien como Todd podía tener amigos.

-Déjame las aspirinas en mi mesita de noche, hijo…-Le indicó Lovett al niño. Volvió a dirigirse al joven, que sorbía té.-entonces…¿se mudaron a Southampton? Porque estoy segura de que allí es donde fue si es allí donde está Johanna…

-Nos mudamos frente a la iglesia, aunque creo que ya estamos condenados-opinó él con una sonrisa-la próxima diligencia no sale hasta esta noche…si le place, usted podría venir conmigo…

-¿Ya vas a dejarme, mamá? No fue mi intención ser tan inútil…por favor, puedo hornear pasteles, lavar trastos, amasar…-Toby reapareció en la habitación, cabizbajo.

-¡Vaya tonterías! Nunca voy a dejarte, cariño…ya que eres tan eficiente, ¿te importa ayudarme con los últimos pasteles?-la mujer salió de detrás del mostrador y fue hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar, señora Lovett?

-Si nos recoges esta noche no llevas donde el señor T, ya no puedo pedirte más, hijo…-la colorada lo miró, sonriendo.-Ahora estaremos ocupados, mejor abrir al mediodía antes que el poco dinero que nos queda se pulverice…

-Esta noche, a las ocho en punto. Lo prometo. Ha sido un placer verla, Madame, caballero…-con un gesto de su mano, se acomodó la boina y salió de la abandonada tienda.

-Toby, en marcha…preparamos un especial de despedida…y partimos a Southampton.

Johanna examinaba la fotografía con expresión inaudita. Esa misma que había visto en la barbería de la calle Fleet. El parecido entre ella y la otra mujer, una difunta Lucy, era indiscutible. Y el sombrío extraño que tenía frente a sí (¡el barbero!), era su padre. Eso alegaba él, y el hecho de que haya venido desde Londres, y la llame exactamente por su nombre era una evidencia que ella no iba a ignorar. Su corta vida no había sido más que una pesadillesca mascarada…pero al fin la música se había detenido, las máscaras dejaban ver los rostros…y la pesadilla terminaba. La rubia muñequita se echó en los brazos del mayor que, después de años de encierro, dolor y sufrimiento atroz, se había permitido llorar. La abrazó, como prolongando ese abrazo que quizás le había dado quince años atrás…y ahora por fin continuaba. Las chusmas, el cura y los mendigos, todos se dedicaron a observar la escena, tanto por el sentimiento implícito como por los dos personajes: luz y oscuridad, delicadeza y descuido, Johanna y Benjamin Barker.

-Es…sencillamente perfecto… creo que desde que el joven Anthony me rescató, esto es un sueño…por favor papá, entra en mi casa…

Sweeney obedeció, su semblante atacado de debilidad. Su paloma había crecido pulcra y hermosa, y la sencilla residencia era testigo de ello: los muebles, las paredes y las cortinas transmitían orden, felicidad y armonía.

"_Te recuerdo ,Lucy…".pensó."Y siempre te recordaré, Johanna. Pero yo ,más que nadie…merezco morir."_


End file.
